


The Way We Work

by AssortedHeroes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Ranger
Genre: F/M, Green being the butt he is, Silver yelling at everyone, Some Romance, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red, Gold, Black, White, and every other major Trainer in the world has lost memories of life as Trainers and each other (sibling remember each other, duh). They are sent to Almia BS, a boarding school for anyone ages 10-17. As expected, things get a little crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Work

**Author's Note:**

> Green is a guy here and Blue is a girl, so there.

Her name is Lily. The small-town girl doesn't know the first thing about Pokémon. This is why she was sent to this stupid school. 'It's name is Almia BS,' she thought. 'How could this help me?' Walking up the many stairs, she adjusted the bag on her shoulder nervously. She felt the stares of everyone as she passed, causing her to blush and climb the steps as quickly as she could, breaking into a run when she reached the top. The front doors were wide open, so it was easy for Lily to breeze on through. Sadly, someone else was passing across the hallway, walking onto a certain tile at the EXACT time the girl reached it, and they collided rather painfully.

 

"OW! What the heck?!" The red-haired boy was (needless to say) extremely annoyed, to say the least.

 

Lily blushed. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

 

"Save it," the other teen replied. "I...uh..." His sentence trailed of when he saw Lily's face. He got up angrily and walked off, leaving the girl to wonder why he was so unhappy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mad if anyone's OOC! I haven't played all the games!


End file.
